Computing networks can include multiple network devices such as routers, switches, hubs, servers, desktop computers, laptops, workstations, network printers, network scanners, etc. that are networked together across a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), wireless networks, etc. Networks can include deep packet inspection devices, firewalls, etc. to detect unwanted activity acting on the computer network.